My life with 18p-
This story is written by Angelinatheballerina Note I only add more to this story when I'm down. This story is about my life somethings will change to fit paw patrol more. And something be made up cause I don't remember everything. Characters Lorry (me) Wenny (mom) (doesn't have a page yet) Colm (Dad) (doesn't have a page yet) Jocko (brother) (doesn't have a page yet.) (more be added late maybe add later) Summary This is Lorry (aka me) 18p- life. She had some very hard time in her life even some which were life threatening. She tho got help from god and her family. Story One day is Walrus Cove they was a young pup just woke up. Lorry: "wakes up" "looks at the clock" 6 am. Okay..why do I never sleep in.. oh well. (Lorry Decides to go down stairs and goes down stairs) Lorry: Again I'm the only one up.. Might as well take my medicine. "goes to the cabinet and takes all of her medicine" "goes to her laptop after and starts browsing" (after an hour) Colm: "walks down stairs" Morning my lovely daughter. "walks to his laptop and starts browsing" Did you take your medicine? Lorry: Dad...I have been doing it for..years.. And I'm a mature ...pup u know. Of course I took my med. Colm: Just checking Lorry. (working on work) Lorry: I know .."continuities to browse on the internet" Where's mom dad? Colm: She's getting ready for church. You should go get read your self. Lorry: Dad..It doesn't take me long..to get ready you know..mom and Jocko who r the ones who take the longest. Colm: Okay okay. Lorry: I'm going to get some breakfast "gets some" "sits down and eats" "she goes to get ready for church" (after a bit everyone is ready for Church ) Lorry: Ugh..Jocko is not comming again.. Colm: You know he has to work you know. Wenny: Yes soon he's going to Pup University and that cost a lot of money. Lorry: I know. Tho..I'm the only pup..who goes and its so not fair...he barely comes to church with us anymore. (after an hour they arrive back from church) Lorry: "goes to her laptop again" "Sigh" my brother has a awesome life.. He can drive..he's got a girl friend and a job.. and what I got.. I got nothing..especially since we moved.. Wenny: "sits beside Lorry" Lorry you an awesome pup and you know this. Lorry: I know mom..tho I try to fit in..at church and everyone is doing something except me.. and I wanna help. Wenny: I know tho you are my little angel. You gone thru a lot in your life. Lorry: yea... (Flash back) (they were in a small town and Colm and Wenny just moved into a old run down house) Colm: "sigh" that's everything Wenny: yea.. I really hate moving..when your 50 days pregnant.. Colm: yea..lets go to bed hon we can unpack in the morning. Tomorrow is Canada's day so we can sleep in. Wenny: Yea.. (they all went to bed tho...until something happened) Wenny; "jerks awake" Colm! Puppy... Colm: "jerks awake" Already!!?!!? Its not even time yet! Wenny: Just...get me to the hospital.. Colm: Right! (Colm took sussannah to the hospital) Colm: Why..did..the pup have to come..so early.. and on a holiday. "thinking" I'm here sweeties. "trying to comfort his mate during the surgery" Wenny: "in pain" why..did..our pup..wanted to come out..now.. Colm: Don't know tho everything be okay. God will make sure she is okay. (after a bit the doctor pulled the premature pup out and rushed it to ICU) Wenny: "weakly" where's our little pup? Colm: I didn't...get..to see her.she was rushed..to ICU.. Wenny: "weakly" my..poor pup.. (after a an hour they were in a hospital recover room) Wenny: I hope..she is okay.. Colm: Me to hon.. Doctor 1: "knocks on the door" Can I come in? Susaanh: yes you can. Doctor 1: "comes in" Hello Colm and Wenny. I got Bad and news. The bad news is you pup is really small so she is really weak. She has to stay in the hospital for a while. Wenny: My poor...puppy.. Colm: She be okay hon god is taking care of everything. (flash back ends) Wenny: That as only the start your fighting for your life. Lorry: Yes I know. They were more trouble times then that. Wenny: I'm going to make some lunch okay? Lorry: Okay mom. "counties browsing on the internet" Wenny: "making some sandwich" (after 3 min) Weeny: Lunch time family! Lorry: "get hers" Thanks mom. Colm: Yes thanks.